


je garde de vous

by MistressSiM



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (that's minor), F/F, First Time, Max being awkward, Misunderstandings, Sexual Experimentation, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSiM/pseuds/MistressSiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as soon as it came, the burst of confidence that hit her is gone. Chloe grins up at her, toothy and dangerous, and Max feels her face heat.</p><p>"Gonna have your wicked way with me, lover?" She purrs.</p><p>Max kind of wants to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je garde de vous

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt on my Tumblr: 
> 
> "Please write a short NSFW story about Max's first time, getting step-by-step instructions by Chloe, but being really shy and unsure about everything :)) would be so cute !!"
> 
> I hope I didn't butcher the prompt Anon omg

"This is not," Max pants, as she calms herself, "How I imagined my first time."

She immediately hates herself for it, because that sounds like such a dumb thing to say to somebody who's coaxed you through several toe-curling orgasms, and she just wants for the mattress to rise up and swallow her whole.

Chloe just laughs, and leans down. She's leaning her weight on her elbows, and Max feels strangely small and safe in the position that they're in, with their bodies pressed close and her head bracketed by Chloe's hands. It's like the world is only made up of just what she can see—Chloe, bare and beautiful, and the organized mess of her room behind her.

"Oh?" She asks, leaving a trail of kisses down Max's neck, lazy and affectionate.

"Uhm," Max titters, breath hitching as Chloe sucks a hickey into her collarbone. She brings a hand up to cradle the back of her head, scratching softly against her scalp the way she likes. "Do you remember Gideon Polinsky from seventh grade? After you dragged me into your room that one time and basically _deflowered my ears,_ I imagined it'd be with him. For a little while."

Chloe stills. "Gideon Polinski."

"Uh, yeah. Whatever happened to him? I had the biggest crush on him."

"He moved not long after you did. Maybe he was chasing after you." Chloe answers, voice flat.

And then she's moving away, pushing up in her hands and sitting up on her bed.  Max follows her, thoughtlessly, her gaze drawn by tightly-drawn beauty of Chloe's form drawn tense, the sway of her pert breasts as she moves. She squeezes her thighs together to relieve the ache, feeling like a creep.

Guilty, Max says, "I totally screwed that moment up, didn't I?"

"You think?" Chloe's laugh is humorless, this time. Max crawls towards her on all fours.

"Chloe? Come on, don't be like that. I was, like, thirteen years old."  _And you make me dumb,_ is what she doesn't say.

"Yeah, and when I was thirteen, I just thought about you."

Chloe's voice lowers progressively as she talks, like she's regretting each word that leaves her. Max wraps her arms around Chloe's waist, presses her front into Chloe's. Chloe grasps her hips, and Max knows that she is forgiven, for the moment. She kisses Chloe's shoulder.

"You know, for the past few weeks, you're the only person I think about. I get pretty fucking stupid about it. I do this—this  _thing_ where I start smiling like the Joker because I know you're off ruining somebody's day, and you'll be calling me soon to tell me all about it. People at school think I'm crazy."

Chloe smirks, "They wouldn't be too far off."

"Thanks! But, yeah, you pretty much short circuit my brain, Chloe Price. You're the only person I'm worried about. Now, come on. Let's—let's—"

And even though Chloe's had her hands and tongue between Max's legs, even though they've seen each other naked many times before, she can't find the words to convey what she wants. Chloe knows her well, though, well enough to finish her sentences if she wanted, so she nods in understanding.

"I want to make you feel how you made me feel, " Max intones, pressing forward until the other girl's back hit the mattress.

There's so much she wants to do. She doesn't know where to start. She pauses.

Just as soon is it came, the burst of confidence that hit her is gone. Chloe grins up at her, toothy and dangerous, and Max feels her face heat.

"Gonna have your way with me, lover?" She purrs.

Max kind of wants to die.

"Oh, my God." Max whines. "Stop. I'm serious. I've never done this before. You should... Tell me me what to do."

Chloe softens. Her smile, this time, is small.

"You can start by touching me, you nerd."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Where ever you want."

"That's too vague!" Max exclaims softly, even as she cups Chloe's face and leans in for a kiss. Chloe's tongue darts out to slide between Max's lips, and  _this,_ this is familiar. Just this alone is enough to have Max hot and wanting on any day. She's vaguely sheepish about the warm between her thighs, still slick from their earlier explorations, but not enough to stifle the lusty moan that leaves her in a rush.

"Wow, Max." Chloe murmurs, as they disconnect.

"I know," Max groans, briefly hiding her face in the crook of Chloe's neck.

They're so close that she rises with each deep breath that Chloe takes. She can feel the sweel of her Chloe's breasts against her own. Her hair is fanned out against the blankets, and she's never looked so beautiful, flush and happy and  _hers._

"Here, let's just..."

She lowers a leg and urges Max to straddle it.

"Why—"

Chloe moves her up, a warm, guiding hand on her lower back, and then she presses her thigh against Max's core, biting her lip as Max rides the motion with an instinctive roll of her hips and a gasp, chasing the warm friction.

"Touch me, Max."

She starts with what she knows, using her own body as a reference—she cups Chloe's breast, squeezing, marveling at its softness abd weight. She's riveted by the contrast of the dusty pink of her areola against the light tan of her skin.

"I'm really not that sensitive there. Not like you." Chloe admits, giving the small, lopsided grin she only shares when she's sheepish about something. It's rare and endearing, and so entirely unfounded that Max giggles softly, even through her own embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologizes, removing her hand.

Chloe grasps her wrist, grip comfortingly firm. "It's okay. It's still nice. Chill out, Max."

She guides Max's hand between her breasts. Her heartbeat thumps wildly against Max's palm. "I probably need to chill out, too. You've got me all worried about making this good for you." 

Max wants to say something stupid and poetic about how it's already good, how it's more than good because Chloe means everything to her. Chloe presses her thigh up into Max's slit once again, and it all goes out of the window.

"How am I supposed to do anything if you keep distracting me?" She breaths, lowly. 

With some reluctance, she lifts herself off of Chloe's thigh, swallowing the squeal that rises in her chest at the wet smear she leaves behind. She reels into Chloe's arms, presses her face into the smooth column of her neck. One thing Max does know is that Chloe's ears are sensitive, so she sucks her lobe between her lips, and grazes her teeth against it, whisper soft. Chloe gives a low, shuddering breath, and tosses her head to the side.

"There's a spot, under my chin, that— _yes._ "

She releases a high whine when Max finds it, laving over the skin there with her tongue in lazy circles. She does it again as Max nibbles at it, experimentally. It's unlike any sound Max has ever heard her made before.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?"

"Only in the good way." Chloe sighs, her hands sliding gently up the curve of Max's sides. Max slides lower, kissing down her neck and over her collarbone, pausing to leave a mark identical to the one Chloe left on her. This close, Max almost feels like the warmth of Chloe's body is seeping into her own. She smells like cigarettes and the cheap soap she favors, familiar and beloved.

Chloe cradles the back of Max's head when she latches onto her nipple with her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the hardened peak of it, and then sucks. 

"Not so hard, babe," She murmurs, gently.

"Sorry." Max winces, leaning up on her elbows.

"It's okay. I didn't say stop." She points out. 

And that—that's all Max needs to hear.

"Hold on," She commands, shifting lower. She rests a hand on the flare of Chloe's hip, thumb pressing into the sensitive skin of her pelvis. She slides her free hand up Chloe's leg, bringing it up with a hand underneath her knee (Chloe jumps when her fingertips brush against the skin there, and Max makes a mental note of it for later). She moves where Max directs her, until her legs are spread akimbo. Max kneels before her.

"I wanna—if you could just tell me—ah, good Lord." Max babbles, embarrassed at her own awkwardness. Chloe smiles up at her. She arches her back in one smooth motion, popping her breasts up, and the slow circle she makes with her hips draws Max's gaze.

"Hush. I've got you. We'll start simple. Okay? We can do all that other stuff you were asking about later." Amusement colors her voice.

" _God._ I can't believe I asked you about strap-ons." Max hisses.

"It's okay. We can buy one and name it Waldo. Then you'll have to find—"

"Chloe."

"Sorry, sorry. It was gonna be great, though."

She doesn't want to give Chloe an excuses to make some cheesy joke about penetration next, so she settles places her hands on Chloe's thighs, leans in and presses a kiss to the soft skin near her knee. (Her earlier suspicion was correct—Chloe shudders when Max licks a wet stripe into the bend of her leg).

"Okay—shitfuck, I can't believe I'm doing this." Chloe stops herself to add, laughing heartily. Her voice is noticeably husky with desire, though, so the faint feeling of hurt that blossoms in Max's chest is quickly snuffed out.

"Okay. Do you touch yourself, Max?"

"Think of you when I do it," Max confirms, not really thinking too hard about the answer.

Chloe grins, and then continues.

"Hot. You'll have to show me that, sometime. Don't look at me like that! Anyway. It's not that different. You're just doing it in a different direction, basically."

"I doubt it's that simple." Max interjects, disbelievingly.

"Nah. But that's what exploring is for. And we have all the time in the world for that." Chloe replies, not missing a beat. She waggles her eyebrows.

"You're awful." Max says, though she's secretly glad for Chloe's horrible jokes. 

"Do yourself a favor—grab one of the pillows." She jerks her chin towards the head of the bed. 

Max does as she's told, eyebrows raised in question. Chloe raises her hips.

"Put it under my lower back."

"What for?" Max wonders, as she slides the pillow into place.

"Better angle," Chloe explains, simply. "Just trust me. And, uh, you can start. Damn, it's like I'm talking about a video game or something."

"Disc one final boss," Max agrees, moving back between Chloe's spread legs. She places her palm on her belly, smiling as it heaves with Chloe's soft laughter. She moves lower, over the closely trimmed hair below, to the wet folds in between.

She slides two fingers up the length of Chloe's slit, the way she always does when she's alone with nothing but her thoughts and spare time. Her other hand slides back up to Chloe's breast, taking her nipple between thumb and forefinger Chloe hisses between her teeth.

"That's good," she encourages, rolling her hips as Max rolls small circles into the hood of her clit. She leans up on her elbows, and Max swoops in and catches her mouth in a kiss. 

Leaving her thumb to rub at Chloe's clit, she slides her middle finger inside, and it goes in easy from how wet she is. A primal little voice in Max's head crows in victory, because _she_ did this. _  
_

"I can take another." Chloe gasps, voice trailing off into a high moan when Max slides her ring finger inside, thrusting quick and shallow. Personally, Max likes to take it slow, but Chloe is all energy and speed, so of course she'd like it fast and intense. 

When she tries to add a third, Chloe winces minutely. 

"Two is enough." She announces, inner walls clenching tight.

When Max opens her mouth, Chloe pulls her back in for a swift kiss, nipping at her lips.

"Don't apologize. Don't stop."

Surprisingly, it isn't long until they work up a rhythm. Max takes in the flush on Chloe's skin with greedy eyes, revels in the way she throws her head back, moaning lowly. 

"Max— _shit—_ this is what the pillow comes in handy for. Try to move your fingers deeper... yeah, like that. Fuck. Now just—mm."

She falls back against the bed, plants her feet on the mattress, and grinds into Max's hand. She holds a hand up, and coils her pointer finger in demonstration.

"Do like that." She's sliding a hand into her hair, the other reaching out to fist a hand in the blankets.

Max crooks her finger, brows raising when Chloe whines, hips lifting from the bed. The spot she finds feels different, somehow, softer—it gives when she presses into it, light and hesitant.

"Harder, Max." Chloe urges.

She's half-afraid that it'll hurt if she does, but she's far from experienced. She presses harder, rubs back and forth, as her thumb rolls quick circles over Chloe's clit.

Chloe's just as vocal in bed as she is out. She growls low promises as she moves into Max's hand, about how she plans to fuck her raw, about how good Max is doing, about how she's wanted this for so long, about how she plans to fuck her raw every chance she gets. The flush on her face travels from her cheeks to her neck, down to her breasts. Her skin is slick with sweat, and the glow from a nearby lamp makes her skin look like there's a glittering, golden sheen to her skin. A knot forms in Max's lower belly. Irrationally, she longs for her camera.

Chloe seizes up. She covers Max's hand on her breast with her own, intertwines their fingers until they press into her skin. She comes with a long, loud moan, hips bucking involuntarily. With each contraction of her walls, Max presses her thumb lightly against her clit, to prolong the feeling. She's relieved to learn she's not the only one that works for.

"Shh," Max says, "I've got you." 

She feels really silly because she's basically throwing Chloe's own words back at her, but it seems to help. Mostly, she's stupid with arousal, and surprised at herself.  Chloe eventually bats at her wrist. She slowly removes her fingers, absentmindedly wiping them dry on the mattress. 

Chloe pulls her into a searing kiss. When they part, Chloe rests her forehead against Max's, eyes closed.

"Was it good for you?" Max asks. 

"Shit. Yeah." Chloe laughs, breathlessly. "I think I _will_  keep you."

She sits up. Her eyes glint dangerously.

"Your turn," She whispers, and pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> *je garde de vous = I will keep you ~~if Google translate didn't lie to me that one time~~  
>  (Edit: okay it was lying to me but the title still fits so i'm leaving it)
> 
> I looked over this, but it was posted from a wonky phone with wonky autocorrect. Please excuse any mistakes I left behind, and tell me about them so they can be fixed. I need a computer. It's hard out there for a pimp.
> 
> I've put prompting on hold for a bit, but if you want to discuss LiS (or anything else) with me, you can find me on [my Tumblr](http://sim-writes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
